


First kiss. Gift art for Dearly Beloved

by Violutz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Gift Art, Gift Work, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Verse, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violutz/pseuds/Violutz
Summary: After reading chapter 50 I just had to, okay? I had to. Oh and because @sophia96 is absolutely amazing and so is her story Dearly beloved. Definitely give it a read! It'll be totally worth your time! <3





	First kiss. Gift art for Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639) by [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96). 



  oh my god, you guys! You have no idea how hard I struggled to post an image to this platform :') Anyway, enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my works:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/socialcatterfly  
> My instagram is the same username <3


End file.
